Match and Point
by justdi
Summary: Rated M! Renji and Ichigo spar, until something gets the better of them, To the delight of two shinigamis who take note of the whole scene.  sorry no lemons  this is just silly goofy stuff.


Match and Point!

The Orange haired part-time shinigami known as Ichigo stepped through the senkaimon on his way to the sparring arena. He needed a workout and used that as an excuse to visit the Seireitei. Actually, he was coming to visit his boyfriend, Renji Abarai, but as far as anyone knew, though, he was coming to spar with his red-haired lover.

Renji was waiting for him, in all his tattooed glory. He looked beautiful, no strike that, handsome. His hair was longer and didn't stick up in that weird fashion, and he was sporting his shit-eating grin. That grin told Ichigo that he was in for a workout, with his Zanpakuto and, then later, without it. He smirked at that thought.

"Hey, about time you got here, Ich.." He said, with a smirk, and a faint flicker in his eyes told Ichigo that he only had to ask, and Renji would smother him with kisses and make him beg for his cock. But that was for later. Right now, they wanted, no they needed to spar. He lowered his voice. "I missed you."

The sparring area was just a dirt field with little hills; nothing much had changed, except now there were wires and speakers running all over the area. "I missed you too," He answered, blushing slightly. "What's with the gadgets?" Ichigo asked.

"Eh, they are trying something new. Ever since Kyōraku-sama got back from the real world after seeing a futbol match, he wanted something to make sparring and matches more exciting. So sometimes they put people up there to announce what's going on in the match." He looked bewildered and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, a play-by-play announcer and a color commentator. Oh, ok." Ichigo stated.

"Yeah, ok, whatever. There's no one here now, everyone is at a birthday party for Ukitake-sama. You know I hate parties, so I skipped out early." He stated.

Ichigo looked around, and indeed, the area was quiet. Maybe they were alone. "Well, enough talking, let's spar." Ichigo stated, releasing his Zanpakuto.

But they weren't alone. Two Shinigamis were in the announcer's booth, working on their broadcasting skills and had decided to practice on the two as they sparred.

…._Meanwhile, in the announcer's booth_

"Good afternoon Sparring Fans, I'm Rin, your play-by-play announcer."

"And I'm Aito, your color commentator."

"Well, Rin, it's a beautiful day in the Seireitei. Are you ready for some sparring action?"

"You bet Aito, we are in for a treat. Renji "Red Giant" Abarai, Fukutaicho of Division 6 is sparring against non-other than the famous Ichigo "Don't Call Me Strawberry" Kurosaki."

"They are currently warming up, doing some preliminary stretches. Hey Aito, what are the rules of sparring?"

"Well, here in the Seireitei, everything goes. Bankai, Shikai, Kido, you name it. I'm sure the two will take it easy on each other, though. They hold to the credo of honor, so I'm sure they won't be pulling any crazy stunts. They've gone on lots of missions together."

"That they have Aito. Looks like they are getting in ready position, and there is the bow of respect. Weapons have been drawn. The stadium is deathly quiet and ready for the first strike. Looks like they are circling each other, sizing each other up."

"But what's this! Out of left field, Ichigo just shunpoed toward Abarai and their swords clash! Unbelievable. He's really going for it today. What a block by Abarai, even though he seems a little distracted today."

"Well Aito, he's up against Kurosaki-san. He's amazing, for a human and he took down Aizen, despite being only a part-time shinigami. For you Kurosaki fans, his orange colored hair is natural, I'm told."

"No kidding Rin? Here comes Renji with his Zabimaru. Woah! He's brought out the whip effect! Outstanding. Looks like Ichigo has been blown back by the force of Renji's zanpakuto. But he keeps his feet, and that scowl of his shows that he's determined to bring Abarai down."

"Abarai's Zanpakuto, Zabimaru is a force to be reckoned with. She can coil around opponents and strike quickly, and deadly I might add."

"Amazing. Woah! Another shunpo charge from Ichigo and quick sword work, and this match may be over. Did this strike connect? Is Abari out? No! He's still standing proudly. Not a scratch on the guy. Simply amazing."

"Amazing is right. Abarai's tattoos echo his Zanpakuto, who has similar markings. He's also rumored to put back quite the sake with his friends."

"Well, even if he's in his cups, I certainly don't want to be in an arena with that guy, he's a giant."

"I agree, he certainly is, he's over 6'2 and weighs in at 172lbs. He's very popular with the ladies, despite his smug attitude."

"Looks like Kurosaki-san is saying something to Abari-san. Not sure what was said, but Abarai is turning red, must have made him pretty mad! There goes Kurosaki-san, using his famous getsuga tenshō! He may be calling on that Inner Hollow of his to bring this red giant down. The dust is flying everywhere! And Abarai is on the ground!"

"You have to see this to believe it, Abarai-san is disarmed! That red giant is now looking at the point of Kurosaki-san's sword."

"Wait what's this? Kurosaki-san is looking around for something, not sure what. Oh! He's thrown down his sword! Is he…..ahhh! He's leaning over Abari-san, is he going to help him up? No he's kissing him! Doesn't look like he minds though. What is going on?"

"You've got me, but it's kind of making me hot to watch this."

"Kurosaki-san is now on top of Abarai-san's thighs and his hands are rubbing him all over. Get a room, will ya?"

"Speaking of rooms, when Kurosaki-san comes to the Seireitei he stays at the beautiful Dead Soul's Motel. Well back to the umm…..sparring match."

"The heated kissing is still going on, I'm sure there is tons of tongue action going on down there."

"Looks like they are pretty familiar with each other, so I'm sure this has been going on for a while."

"Ooo, Abari-san just took the initiative and flipped Kurosaki-san over! He's now on top. I'm not sure who won the sparring match, but judging by the passionate looks on their faces, there are no losers here!"

"You've got that right. Even from here, I can tell both of them have raging hard-ons. Are they going to get off right here?"

"I hope so; it would be such a treat for our Yaoi fans. They live and breathe for hot man sex."

"Oh, Abarai-san has now stripped Kurosaki of his Shihakusho and is trying to untie his hakama. He's kind of given up at that and instead is attacking Kurosaki-san's neck and little bite marks. Guess he has some fierce ownership over his lover's body."

"Looks like he does, this just in, according to a reliable source, this relationship took a different turn when Kurosaki-san and Abarai-san fought in Hueco Mundo together. Evidently, they have been an item ever since."

"Wow, they have been together that long and we never knew. Sensational, another move by Kurosaki, he's now rolled Abarai over again and is desperately trying to strip him. He's almost got his hakama off, or at least it's now pulled down, and he's now sucking his cock! Wow, the look on that guy's face. He's enjoying every minute of it."

"Looks like Kurosaki-san is an expert at this, just like everything he does, he does it well. He looks like he knows what Abarai-san likes."

"Abarai-san is now leaning back on his elbows, enjoying the feel of his cock getting sucked. He's closing his eyes and he looks like he's moaning. Ah too bad we can't hear this!"

"What's this? Abarai-san is now pulling his lover closer and whispering something in his ear. But he still has his mouth around Abarai-san's cock. Oooo, Kurosaki-san must have loved what Abarai-san said, I just saw him shudder."

"He stopped sucking Abarai's cock and is now looking at him. Not sure what Abarai said, but did they have a lover's spat? No! Doesn't look like it. Kurosaki-san is helping up Abarai-san and they are fixing their clothing and picking up their Zanpakutos. Are they headed for the showers? Are the fans not going to get to see the finale of this awesome sparring match? Ah, cute, Abarai-san just put his arm around Kurosaki-san. Well, judging by the huge tents in their hakama's this sparring match will be continued elsewhere."

"What a disappointment for Yaoi fans everywhere. But, I don't know about you, Rin, that was one exciting sparring match."

"Luckily, we have it on tape and we can watch it again!"

-Fin


End file.
